Lovers Spat
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: Julia is married to Roman Reigns and the two of them get into argument over all things hair conditioner. He then apologizes to her and they make up the best way they know how. Roman Reigns/OC ONESHOT.


Julia groaned as she headed into the house, she dropped the keys onto the counter and removed her heels. She had a bad day at work and wanted to relax. She needed a nice hot bubble bath; she passed the living room hearing Roman arguing with Seth while they were playing Call of Duty together. She smirks and heads towards the restroom, fills the tub and sinks down into the water.

She soaked in the tub and reached back for the shampoo and conditioner, she washed her hair and started to use the conditioner and raised a brow as she realized Roman had used the last of it. She was beyond pissed as she got out and dried off and dried and brushed her hair. Without the conditioner it was very frizzy and unruly. She headed towards the living room and three the bottle at Roman.

"The hell?" Roman asked rubbing his head.

"Why the fuck did you use all my conditioner?!"

"Cause I ran out of mine … and I needed it,"

Julia rolled her eyes and she looked at Roman and turned the X-Box off. "You and your fucking hair … you have no right using all my hair products! Buy your own if you like mine so fucking much; you ass!"

Roman got up and he pointed at her. "Girl you just mad that I got better hair than you,"

Julia looked at him her face turning into a scowl and she threw his controller at him. "Asshole!"

"Yeah but I'm a sexy asshole," he states with a smirk.

Julia groans and mumbles under her breath, her bad day already had her pissed and now she had to put up with Roman's sass.

"Fuck you! I hate you!" she yells and throws the controller at him again as she stomps out of the room and upstairs and slams the bedroom door. "Fuck your hair!" she yells and grabs the controller in their bedroom so she could shoot and blow things up. It didn't help as the tears stung her eyes this was their first fight and she had told him she hated him.

Roman took a breath as he headed up the stairs holding a new bottle of conditioner. He knocked on the door and walked in handing her the bottle and leaned as he saw the tears.

"I said I hate you … I don't,"

He smiles, "I know,"

She slides and lets him sit down; Roman pulls her into his lap and lets her lips drop onto his. "I love you," she says kissing him.

"Mmm I know," he states and smiles, "I'm sorry I used your conditioner," he states feeling her unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm sorry I talked bad about your beautiful hair … and sorry I said I hate you," she was working on his belt and moved to pull his pants off before he undressed her. "Can you ever forgive me?" she smirks.

"We'll see," he states grabbing her hair roughly as he pulls her towards him to kiss her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth quickly and felt her hands going into his hair. He pulled back and smirked. "You touch me when I say you can," he stated and tossed her onto the bed. He kissed her again and she moved her hand up to his face and he slammed her hand down and pinned her to the bed as he pulled her shirt off and ripped her panties off. She squirmed below him and smirked wrapping her legs around his waist.

He thrust his dick inside her quickly without warning and heard the gasp escape her lips. He held her hips down before pulling her hips forward and moving so he was standing beside the bed and her legs were on his shoulders. A moan escaped her lips and she moved into him.

"You don't come until I tell you too either," he smirks. He can feel his dick growing wetter and wetter as her pussy juices drenched him. She was so wet that her juices ran down onto the sheets and he felt some hit his bare thighs with each thrust.

Her nails clinched the sheets tightly she tried to keep all the moans held in and felt Roman's fingers dig into her thighs. Her legs were numb and her pussy was beginning to get more and more sensitive. He pulled out and placed her on her stomach. He entered her pussy again and heard her groan as he entered her completely.

"Do you wanna come now?"

"Yes," she got out.

He held her hips close and moved as quick as he could the sound of her wet juices squishing as he moved his dick in and out of her was music to his ears. "Come," he stated in a demanding voice as he felt his come filling her. He watched as a little of the cum oozed out from her slit and he moved faster as he milked inside her. Julia fell on the bed her body jerking as she came and squirted all over Roman's dick. She felt him collapse and she leaned into him.

"Maybe we should fight more often," Roman chuckles and crashes his lips onto hers.


End file.
